


Love for Sale

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is a rent boy.  JC, Joey, Chris and Lance are his clients.  All of them want to take him away from his life, in one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Love for Sale," words and music by Cole Porter. The version that inspired me was sung by Harry Connick, Jr.
> 
> Written in 2000-2001.

LOVE FOR SALE  
One

 

 _When the only sound on the empty street is the heavy tread of the heavy feet that belong to a lonesome cop...I open shop...When the moon so long has been gazing down on the wayward ways of this wayward town that her smile becomes a smirk...I go to work..._

 

“Hey, boy...how much?” A man with laughline wrinkles around his green eyes leaned out of an expensive-looking car.

The person he spoke to did not straighten from his slouch. He eyed the car, eyed the man, eyed the full moon barely visible above the skyscrapers. Then he spoke. “How much for what?”

“A good time, boy.”

The “boy” frowned. He didn’t like this man calling him boy. His blue eyes grew icy. “What day is today?”

“Wednesday,” the man replied, frowning. “Why? You run some sorta special?”

“Well, if it’s Wednesday...then I’m a lot more then you’d be willing to pay, Mister. Why don’t you drive down a few blocks. There’s a blond on the corner...tall...blue eyes...he’s more along what you can afford, I think. His name’s Nick.”

“Fuck you, fucking whore,” the man growled, stomping on the gas. The boy sighed, running a hand through his blondish brown curls. The days did run together. If it WAS Wednesday, like the man had said, then he wouldn’t need to worry about money for the rest of the night. He wouldn’t have to worry about money the next night, either. He lived for Wednesdays and Thursdays. He checked the cheap watch that was buried in the deep pocket of his baggy jeans. Ten-thirty. Almost time. He hitched up the jeans that drooped around his slender waist and ambled over to a pay phone. He dug down around the watch for some change and punched in a number.

“Yeah?”

“This is Justin. I’m gonna head up to my room.”

“You’ll do no fucking thing, Curly.”

“Kevin...it’s Wednesday...my regulars, remember?”

“Oh, shit, yeah. Sorry, Curly. I forgot. Make sure they...”

“...pay in advance,” Justin finished. “Yeah...I know. I’ll stop by tomorrow morning.”

“You damn well better. Rent’s due on that piece of shit you call a room, anyway.”

“Yeah,” Justin sighed, hanging up. He stooped down to tie his shoe, then turned on one heel and quickly walked down the street towards his tiny room, away from the policeman who slowly strolled the sidewalk a block down.

Justin walked four blocks out of his way until he was positive the policeman wasn’t following him. Justin was young, but he was careful. He didn’t need to get busted. Kevin would never forgive him. Justin kept himself clean, and he kept himself safe. He was all he had, and he was the only one looking out for himself. His stomach grumbled and he sighed again. He turned back towards his room and decided to splurge. Instead of the normal chili dog he would have eaten on the way back, he stopped at a twenty-four hour deli and picked up a roast beef hoagie. He munched on half of it on the way back, then waited until he was seated at the card table in his room before eating the rest. He carefully cleaned up the crumbs, then went to clean himself up.

Justin sang quietly in the shower of his tiny bathroom, enjoying the way his voice echoed off the walls. He often kept himself company this way. He hurried out of the stall, wrapping a towel around his slender waist before brushing his teeth. He had made sure not to order onions on his sandwich, but he still didn’t want to be tasting like mayonnaise. He ran his fingers through his short curls, then pulled on the same pair of jeans and a black wifebeater. He flopped onto his bed, picked up a month-old issue of Billboard magazine, and settled in to wait for Joshua.


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE FOR SALE  
Two

 

 _Love for sale...appetizing young love for sale...love that’s fresh and still unspoiled...love that’s only slightly soiled...love for sale..._

 

At exactly eleven-fifteen, someone knocked on Justin’s door. He threw the magazine into a drawer, ran a hair through his curls, and looked through the peephole. He slowly opened the door. “Hello.”

“Hey, Justin.” A tall skinny man smiled at him bashfully. “I got those tapes you wanted.”

“Cool.” Justin moved aside, allowing the man to walk into his room. He peered into the hallway, just to make sure Joshua was alone, then he closed the door behind them. “Thanks.” Justin took the small bag from Joshua, placing it next to a battered tape player on the floor.

“I coulda got you CDs,” Joshua offered, slipping his jacket off and neatly folding it over the back of the lone chair in the room. “I mean...we had them, too.”

“I don’t have a CD player, Joshua,” Justin gently reminded him. He shouldn’t have taken the gift at all, but Joshua was always offering him things...gifts...clothes...and he was so happy when Justin accepted that he couldn’t say no this time. Joshua worked at a small recording studio, and they got rare and unusual music in all the time. He would make copies and give them to Justin, who adored music.

“Well, I could get you one,” Joshua offered shyly. Justin gave him an impatient look. “Right. Sorry.” Joshua sat on the edge of the bed, his blue eyes not meeting Justin’s gaze. Justin sighed.

“Joshua, I’m a hooker. A prostitute. I’m not your boyfriend. We’ve been through this a million times. I shouldn’t even take these things from you.”

“I know,” Joshua, said, sighing. “It’s just...I like being here with you. You listen to me...about the music. Most people don’t. And most people don’t know I’m...you know...”

“Gay?” Justin said, hiding a smile. Joshua was such a prude sometimes.

“Yeah,” Joshua whispered.

“Joshua, I’m sorry. But I’m not your boyfriend...I’m the guy you pay to listen to you and occasionally have sex with you.”

“I know that,” Joshua said, nodding. His eyes drank in Justin’s curls...the full red lips...the deep blue eyes. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

Justin was momentarily shocked. Joshua had never asked this before. “No. I don’t. I can’t.”

“But you deserve someone who would get you out of this.”

“Who says I want that?” Justin asked quietly. “And speaking of you paying me, Joshua...” he trailed off tactfully.

“Oh, yeah, right.” Joshua went to his jacket and pulled out his wallet. “Here you go.” He placed four hundred dollar bills in Justin’s open hand. “Four hundred.”

As usual, Justin was amazed at Joshua’s readiness to hand over what amounted to about one hundred dollars an hour. Justin and Kevin had discussed the fee once it became obvious that Justin had regulars who wanted to spend “quality time” with him. They agreed that Justin could have them in his room as long as he liked, but for a hundred dollars an hour. He also had to choose one or two nights a week for his regulars. Kevin wanted Justin out on the street like everyone else. So Justin chose Wednesday and Thursday, because they worked out for the men who visited him in his room. Justin knew that Joshua worked late at the studio on Wednesdays, so it was easy for him to drive down to Justin after work. He also knew that Joshua didn’t make a whole lot of money, so the eagerness to get rid of $400 amazed him. He wouldn’t know WHAT to do with $400 of his very own.

“Thanks.” Justin turned away, tucking the money into his beat up chest of drawers.

“Couldn’t you call me Josh, Justin?” Joshua asked timidly. Justin shook his head.

“Sorry, Joshua.” Joshua sighed and nodded again. Joshua had begged and pleaded to get Justin to stop calling him Mr. Chasez, saying it made him feel like he was fifty years old or something. But Justin refused to make it any more intimate. Joshua seemed to live in a delusional dream world as it was. “So...anyone good this week?” Justin asked, laying down on the bed. Joshua quickly lay down next to him.

“Nah...mostly this alternative noise...crap, crap, crap. I hate that shit.” Joshua’s eyes never left Justin’s face as he talked, and Justin knew that tonight would be a sex night and not just a talk night. Justin nodded and slowly began to unbutton Joshua’s shirt.

“Some of it’s good,” Justin said, flicking open the last button.

“Yeah, but mostly it’s crap.” Joshua licked his lips. “I could write stuff SO much better than that.”

“You have,” Justin reminded him. Joshua had once brought along one of his notebooks, and Justin had really been impressed. He caressed Joshua’s bare chest, moving the shirt to the side. Joshua swallowed a groan. “You sure there was nothing good?”

“No...well...yeah, there was. This guy from Kentucky came in yesterday. He had a voice like an angel, Justin. Big blue eyes, these awesome cheekbones. He was so nice, too. He sang these ballads...they had like a gospel feel to them.”

Justin smiled as he began to suck on Joshua’s earlobe. Sounded like Joshua had a crush. “What was his name?”

“Brian...” Joshua’s voice was hoarse as Justin’s fingers opened his belt and slid down into his pants. “Oh...God...”

“Is he coming back?” Justin’s hand expertly worked Joshua’s cock, which was already half-erect.

“I...don’t know...he only bought an hour...Jesus...” Joshua’s blue eyes fluttered closed as Justin’s hand slid down to caress his balls.

“You should call him, Joshua,” Justin whispered in Joshua’s ear as he slid his hand back out.

“Who?” Joshua groaned, his back arching as he reached for Justin.

Justin chuckled, kissing his way down Joshua’s chest as he slid Joshua’s pants down.

 

“I meant it, you know,” Justin said as Joshua came out of his tiny bathroom. “You should call this guy.”

“I don’t know,” Joshua said, blushing a deep red.

“It’d be good for you,” Justin continued. _For both of us_ , he added silently. Joshua was a very good looking man. He had a great body, he was smart, compassionate, funny and talented. He was even pretty damn good in bed. Joshua’s only problem was that he was incredibly shy when it came to approaching other men. “I want you to try it. If he doesn’t come into the studio again by Friday, you call him, okay?”

“I can’t,” Joshua protested. “He’s probably not even gay.”

“Did he smile at you?”

“He smiled at everyone.”

“Did he shake your hand?”

“He shook everyone’s hand.”

“Did he hold it a while longer?”

Joshua didn’t reply and Justin grinned. Justin knew that if Joshua got a boyfriend he’d probably never see him again, and he’d miss the money, but Justin genuinely liked Joshua. “I’ll see you next week,” was all Joshua said.

“Yeah,” Justin said, closing the door behind Joshua. He hurried back to the shower. He had fifteen minutes until Chris would be knocking at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE FOR SALE  
Three

 _Who will buy…who would like to sample my supply…who’s prepared to pay the price for a trip to paradise…love for sale…_

 

At three-thirty, there was a sharp knock at the door. Justin knew immediately that it was Chris. No tentative knocking for him. Justin sauntered over to the door and opened it. “Hello.”

“Hi.” Chris pushed past him, tossing his leather jacket onto the floor. “God, I need a drink.”

“Didn’t you just come from the bar?” Justin asked, amused. He pulled a bottle from a drawer, the bottle he kept there just for Chris. He handed Chris a glass, then pulled a few ice cubes from his tiny refrigerator/ice chest.

“Yeah, but you don’t know the week I’ve had already.” Chris gulped down the liquor and handed Justin the glass. “One more.” Chris worked as an attorney. He was kind of odd, his short spike hair darting every which way, and he was hyper like a man with sugar running through his veins, but he was incredibly smart and good at what he did.

“What happened?” Justin sat cross-legged on the bed and waited. This is how it always went. Justin listened, Chris vented, then they fucked. HARD.

“Oh, the usual. My boss lays into ME, so I need to nag MY employees, and it just turns into hell on wheels.” Chris downed the glass, then pulled off his shoes and socks.

“C’mere.” Justin scooted back and Chris sat on the edge of the bed. Justin tugged at Chris’ shirt, pulling it over his head. Chris moaned as Justin’s strong fingers began to work at his shoulders. “God, Chris, you are tight as hell. You need to take a vacation.”

“I don’t have time for vacation. I don’t even take off except for a few hours on Sunday.” Chris groaned again. “God, Justin, you are fucking good at that.” Chris looked over his shoulder. “You’re the only vacation I take.”

“Yeah, I’m a regular trip to paradise,” Justin said wryly. Chris grabbed his hands.

“You ARE,” Chris said softly, his eyes dark and almost demonic. Justin swallowed deeply. He thought he actually enjoyed the sex most with Chris. Sex for him was pretty much monotonous, with sparks here and there, but every time with Chris was an experience full of sparks. Chris grabbed Justin by the curls, pulling their faces close together. But at the last moment he stopped the motion. The rule for Justin was no kissing, and it was almost the only rule Chris would abide by when they were together. Instead, he bit the tip of Justin’s nose. Then he bit Justin’s chin, then his earlobe. Justin hadn’t bothered to put his shirt back on after Joshua had left, and Chris slowly bit his way down Justin’s smooth chest.

“No marks,” Justin reminded him quietly, biting back his own moan as Chris shoved his jeans down to the floor. He felt Chris bite at his inner thighs, and he was amazed at how hard he got. Sometimes he had to really fantasize to get an erection…but never with Chris. Chris liked to bite…and Justin liked to be bitten.

Chris stood, pulling off his pants. “I think sometimes that fucking you is the only thing that keeps me sane,” Chris told him, reaching into the drawer of the nightstand and pulling out a condom and lubricant. The drawer was full of both. “You’re like an addiction.”

Justin smiled a sly smile and stretched. This drew Chris’ eyes down the length of Justin’s body, and Chris licked his lips. “I’m not all that,” Justin said coyly in a tone that clearly said he thought just the opposite.

Chris shoved his own pants and underwear down, kicking them aside. He grabbed Justin’s wrist, pulling him up to sit at the edge of the bed. “Suck me,” he demanded, and Justin complied. His fingers wrapped through Justin’s curls, pulling and pushing as Justin worked his warm mouth over Chris’ cock. “Yeah…oh…yeah…” Chris grunted, thrusting his hips into Justin’s mouth. Justin expertly let him slip all the way in, totally capable of taking him in entirely without gagging. Chris suddenly pulled back, shoving Justin back down onto the bed. “You ARE all that,” Chris whispered, smirking as he sheathed and lubricated himself. He slid a few wet fingers inside of Justin before pulling Justin’s slender legs up around his hips. “And for right now…you’re all mine.”

 

Justin took pity on the weary Chris and allowed him to sleep an hour past the time he was supposed to leave. He had slowly awakened at seven-fifteen, and Chris was sleeping deeply. Justin got up and went to Chris’ pants, which were still on a pile on the floor. He extricated Chris’ wallet, and carefully pulled out the eight fifty dollar bills. Chris knew he did this, and he trusted Justin not to steal from him. Justin knew that Chris was embarrassed to have to pay for sex, but the truth was that Chris was just too damn busy to find someone on his own.

Justin showered and finally awakened Chris at eight-thirty. “Chris…you gotta go. I have shit to do.”

“Right.” Chris rubbed his eyes and sat up. He stretched, groaned, then slowly began to dress.

“I really wish you’d go away for a few days,” Justin said, and Chris glared at him.

“Why?”

“You need a vacation,” Justin said gently.

“If I had a vacation, I wouldn’t need you for a while,” Chris pointed out, and Justin shrugged. He’d find someone to take Chris’ place and they both knew it. Chris picked up his jacket and pulled one of Justin’s curls. “I’ll see you later.”

It was only after he had shut the door behind Chris that Justin saw the hundred dollar bill on his bed, folded into the shape of a bowtie. Justin smiled and tucked it into his drawer before heading for the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

LOVE FOR SALE  
Four

 

 

Justin napped for a while in the morning, got up and ran some errands, then went back to sleep around two in the afternoon. At nine o’clock at night, there was a pounding at his door. Justin sat straight up, heart slamming in his chest. He had dropped off his money to Kevin first thing that morning, so he knew it wasn’t Kevin. Justin pulled on a pair of sweatpants, dug through a drawer, and pulled out a knife. He slowly advanced to the door, looking through the peephole. He sighed with relief, closing the knife. He unlocked the door and moved aside.

“I’m sorry,” the man said, hurrying into the room. He looked at Justin uncertainly, a hand running through his short dark hair. “I had to get out. The baby was screaming, and I wanted to see you…and I was afraid if I didn’t get out now, I wouldn’t get out at all.”

“It’s okay,” Justin said soothingly, putting a hand on the man’s chest. “You’re an hour early. No big deal. Why don’t you…” he thought for a moment. “Why don’t you go get me something to eat, okay? That way I can clean myself up a bit. I was asleep.”

“I’m sorry, Justin,” the man said again, his dark eyes anxious. Justin smiled.

“It’s okay, Joe. I’m starving. Really. Go grab me a sandwich or something and come back up…and then we can start all over again, okay?”

“Yeah…dinner sounds good…yeah.” Joe felt for his wallet, then smiled at Justin. “Anything you’re hungry for?”

“Nah…whatever is fine.” Justin ignored the rumble in his stomach. “Go on…I only need like ten minutes to get myself cleaned up.”

“Okay.” Joe went back out of the room, Justin locking the door behind him.

 

When Joe returned fifteen minutes later, Justin wore a pair of black boxer shorts. His curls were still damp from the shower, and he smelled fresh and clean. Joe came in the door with boxes of Chinese food. “I hope this is okay.”

“It’s fine. I’m starving.” Justin shoved some things off the table and helped Joe put the food down. He dug in immediately. Joe chuckled.

“You act like you haven’t eaten in days.”

“I feel like it.” Justin shoveled some rice into his mouth. “So, what happened?”

Joe sighed sadly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Justin stopped eating and looked at him. “She…uh…she said some nasty things…and basically ended with the fact that she’s only staying with me because of the baby. I tried to tell her that it’s better for everyone if we break up…but I couldn’t say it. I still kinda love her, you know?”

“Of course you do,” Justin said sympathetically, watching as Joe played with his wedding ring unconsciously. Joe’s wife knew he was gay, or at least bisexual. He didn’t flaunt it; Justin was the only thing he did that gave into this other side of him. But she was jealous and unhappy, even though she had no clue about Justin. But Joe was miserable. He loved his baby girl, and he did love his wife…but being married was not what he wanted any longer.

Joe ran a hand through his hair. “So…I made an excuse and got out of there before things got any worse. I didn’t want to say something I didn’t mean…and I needed to see you.”

Justin didn’t mind when Joe talked this way. It was different with Joe than it was with Joshua. Joshua saw Justin as someone to date…someone exclusive. Justin was the outlet for Joe that he could find nowhere else. “Well, here I am and you’re seeing me.” Justin shoveled in one last mouthful of rice and sat down next to Joe on the bed. “So…what do you want to do tonight?” He asked gently. Joe was so easygoing…sometimes Justin thought he liked Joe best. He didn’t ask for much; anything Justin was willing to give. And he was totally into making sure Justin was pleasured. Justin didn’t do this looking for pleasure. It was work, not pleasure…but Joe could easily make him forget that. Joe was what Justin used to feel better about himself.

Joe looked at Justin for a long moment, taking in the smooth chest and rippling muscles. His eyes wandered down Justin’s tall body, down to his toes and back up to the curls on the top of his head. “I just want you,” Joe said huskily. “I love being with you, Justin.” Joe ran a hand down Justin’s chest. “You’re just…beautiful.”

Justin didn’t reply. He reached over and slowly pulled at Joe’s shirt. He knew Joe needed someone to love him, and even though they both knew it was playacting, they would do it anyway. “Whatever you want, Joe,” Justin whispered. He watched Joey shiver as his fingers lightly toyed with Joe’s nipples. “I’m all yours.”

Joe moaned and bent his head to kiss Justin’s neck. His hand slid down into Justin’s boxers, and he gasped as he felt Justin already hard. He looked up at Justin. “What’s going on?”

“Hmmm?” Justin moaned as Joe slowly touched him. He hadn’t even thought twice about it.

“You’re hard,” Joe said curiously. Usually Justin had to work himself a little bit, which Joe didn’t mind. He imagined getting it on with random guys could get a little boring.

“Guess I want you or something,” Justin said idly, grinning. He knew what it was. He felt sorry for Joe…and whenever any kind of emotion got involved, he got hard. Joe smiled.

“It’s nice to hear someone does,” Joe said almost sadly. Justin rolled over onto Joe, rubbing his long body against Joe’s body.

“I do…” Justin slid down Joe’s body, taking his pants with him.

 

Two hours later, Joe was slowly dressing. “If this doesn’t work out…I don’t know if I can come back,” Joe said softly. “If I have to pay alimony, child support, all that…” His voice drifted off and Justin knew he was waiting for Justin to tell him to come anyway, that the money didn’t matter. But there was no way Justin could say that and be honest.

“I’d miss you,” Justin said instead, and he meant it. “And you know I’ll be here.”

“I hope that if I had to stay away for a while, and I came looking for you, you’d be gone,” Joe said pointedly. “You deserve better. I wish…” Joe’s voice grew faint. “I wish I could take you away from all this. Make you my boy.”

Justin stared at him. Joe had never talked this way before. “You don’t want a whore for your boy, Joe,” Justin tried to tease. Joe didn’t smile.

“You’re not a whore to me.” Joe slipped some money into Justin’s hand and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you later. Stay safe.” And he was gone. Justin slowly looked down at the money in his hand, gasping as he saw six one hundred dollar bills crumpled in his palm.


	5. Chapter 5

LOVE FOR SALE  
Five

 

 _Love for sale…appetizing love for sale…if you want to buy my wares, follow me and climb the stairs…love for sale…_

 

Justin was sitting on the front steps of his building drinking from his bottle of water when the car pulled up. A young man got out of the backseat, leaned in through the front window to give instructions, then the expensive car zoomed away. He tugged at his suit jacket to straighten it, ran a hand through his hair, then started across the street. He froze when he saw Justin sitting on the steps. Justin smiled.

“Hello.”

“Hello there.” The man was obviously embarrassed at being caught primping himself. “Can we go in?”

“Of course.” Justin turned and went into the building, the man on his heels. They climbed the stairs in silence. Justin unlocked the door and went in. The man followed and closed the door behind him. “Nice suit,” Justin remarked. “New?”

The man shrugged, checking his blond hair in Justin’s small mirror. “I don’t remember.”

He removed the coat and Justin took it, inspecting the tag inside. Even he knew how expensive the suit was. “Nice car, too.” Justin had never seen him pull up before.

“Are we gonna fuck, or are we gonna talk about all my nice things?” The man growled. Justin arched an eyebrow, totally unfazed.

“Whatever you want, Lance. I need some money first.” His cool tone matched that of the other man. The man sighed and opened his wallet. He peeled out some one hundred dollar bills.

“Here you go.”

Justin took the money and counted it. “Six?”

“Yes.” The man’s light green eyes never left Justin’s face. “I wanna fuck you tonight.”

Justin swallowed deeply. “Really?” This was rare.

“Yes.” A well-manicured hand began to unbutton the buttons of the white dress shirt. “I’ve had a rough day.”

“Oh really?” Now Justin was amused. He figured that a tough day in Lance’s world would be a day in the park to him. “What happened? The butler quit?”

“No.” Justin’s mouth almost watered at the pale skin that was revealed once Lance removed his shirt. “My star. The singer who was gonna make me a million.”

“You already have a million. Quite a few million, actually,” Justin pointed out, lounging against the wall. One of the reasons he got along so well with Lance was because he didn’t take Lance’s condescending shit.

“Well, she was gonna make me another million, then.” A smile twitched at the corners of Lance’s mouth, but he held it back. “She defected.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Justin said, and he was. Lance was brilliant when it came to business. He knew the names of many of the people Lance represented, and heard a lot of stories when Lance was in a talkative mood, which wasn’t often. Justin was there purely for Lance to release his stress, but now and then he talked.

“Well…it’s done now. But it was a bitch to deal with.” Lance stood with his hands lightly resting on his hips, the green eyes wandering over Justin’s body. “You gonna get naked?”

Justin’s hand toyed with the bottom of his tshirt. “You gonna help me or would it soil your pretty hands too much to touch me?” Justin’s blue eyes twinkled and this time Lance did smile. He walked over to Justin and yanked at the shirt.

“I plan on soiling a lot more then my hands, boy.” Justin didn’t mind when Lance called him that. He let Lance call him things that he would never put up with from anyone else. Lance was beauty and light and totally unattainable. Lance’s hands slid over Justin’s bare chest, his fingers pulling hard at the nipples. Justin closed his eyes and swallowed deeply. He felt Lance move to stand behind him, Lance’s erection pushing through both their pants. “I’m gonna make you cum tonight, boy…cum good and hard.” Lance’s deep voice tickled his ear as his hands shoved at Justin’s jeans. “You want that?”

“Maybe,” Justin said casually, though they both knew he did. Justin was independent, he didn’t let anyone run his life but him, but Lance ordered him around like a slave, and he obeyed.

Lance grabbed a handful of Justin’s curls, yanking his head back. “I know you do, whore,” he whispered, and somehow when Lance said that word Justin didn’t mind. “Bend over.” Justin walked a few steps and bent over the bed, his hands pushing down into the mattress. He heard Lance’s pants fall to the ground, heard the cap of lubricant open, and suddenly Lance was pushing inside.

“Oh…God…” Justin tried to bite back the moan but he couldn’t. He heard Lance’s chuckling. Lance drew back, then slammed in again.

“That’s what I thought.”

 

Justin sat in just his jeans as Lance smoked a cigarette. Lance didn’t look like the type to smoke, but Lance also didn’t look like the type to come downtown and fuck a prostitute, either. “Can I ask you something?” Justin said finally. The green eyes flickered over to him.

“Sure,” Lance said, his tone friendly.

“Why me? I mean…you’re good-looking…rich…I can’t believe you don’t have someone at home.”

“Who says I don’t?” Lance asked, amused.

“Oh,” Justin said, actually blushing. Lance put a hand on Justin’s knee.

“No…I’m just kidding. I don’t have anyone. Not like that.” He looked at the wall across the room. “As far as everyone knows, I’m the town’s most eligible bachelor, still looking for that special someone.” Lance pushed the cigarette against a small dish, putting out the final embers. “What they don’t know is the special someone for me isn’t wearing a dress…but I can’t say that.” He looked at Justin. “Sometimes I envy you.”

“Me?”

“You are what you are and you’re not ashamed of it. What were you before this, Justin?”

No one asked Justin these kinds of questions, and he didn’t know what to say. “I was a student…I moved here with someone I loved. He left, the money ran out, and here I am. I live okay…get by.”

“You could be more.” Lance leaned forward, his eyes studying Justin intently. “I know potential, and you have it.”

“To do what? Move to Los Angeles and take over for Heidi Fleiss?” Justin tried to joke.

“I’m serious, Justin. Pull yourself out of here.” Lance looked away again. “I’d help you.”

“Yeah, THAT would go over well,” Justin said, trying to hide his nervousness. Lance’s words had thrown him. “I could be that special someone for you. You could put me up in your house…or…better yet, get me my own place, and I can just sit around and wait for you to show up and fuck me there.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Lance snapped, standing up and grabbing his jacket. “Not at all. You are so far from what I want in my life it isn’t even funny.”

“Then why do you keep coming back? Why not some random fuck from any of us on this street?” Justin retorted, and Lance had no reply. He stood in front of Justin, eyes furious.

“I’ll be back,” he said finally.

“See you next Thursday,” Justin said calmly. Lance’s eyes suddenly softened, his hand reaching up to touch Justin’s cheek. Justin just stared at him.

“Maybe sooner than that.” His lips briefly brushed against Justin’s before he went out the door.

THE END


End file.
